Forum:Admins
Hey guys, Icestorm here. As you have noticed, we have MANY admins. Two of them will be demoted to rollback status. Whichever two have the most votes, will be demoted. Whichever four have the less votes will win. Here are the people you can vote for: Nightfall, Mousetalon, Nightshine, Echopaw, Maplefern, or Icestorm. Admins cannot vote for themselves, but they can vote. Also, you need to add a reason why you choose to demote this user, or leave this user be. Thanks, Icefall★ Talk 23:33, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Do not vote 'yay' if you dislike this user. Only vote 'yay' if you think this user is not a very good admin. Thanks once again, kind regards, Icefall★ Talk 00:03, June 30, 2010 (UTC) One more thing: Think if they use the rights or not. EG, deleting pages, rollbacking vandalism, etc., etc. [[User:Maplefern|'Brookheart']][[User talk:Maplefern|'I must not ']][[Brookheart|'give up...']] 11:51, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Votes (Type Yay for demoting a user, and nay for non-demoting a user. I'll show you an example. Icestorm: Babaface: Yay. Reason: He is srsly inactive and abuses powers whenever he's on.) Also, it can be an easy reason. For example, Icestorm's Votes: Babaface - Yay - Reason: He doesn't use his admin powers when he's on. Although he is plenty of active, I don't see why he could be demoted. Admins can now vote ---- Dalton's Votes: Nightfall: Nay - Reason: Always around, really helpful Icestorm: Nay - Reason: Active, always helping people out Mousetalon: Nay - Reason: Has become active again. Echopaw: Yay - Reason: Edits, but not as active as used to be Nightshine: Yay - Reason: She should be rollback, but not admin. Maplefern: Yay - Reason: Not that active anymore Nightwhisker98's votes: Nightfall: Nay - Reason: Nightfall is Fair, Active, snd AWESOME! Echopaw: Nuetral. Gahh! Icestorm123: Nay - Reason: Fair and Active. (DESU!) Maplefern: Nay - Reason: becoming more active. Mousetalon: Nay - Reason: She's active and RP's ALOT here now. She's a great admin. Nightshine: Nay - Reason: She deserves Admin REALLY badly! --ँঁઁଁఁँঁઁଁఁ˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳˚, ˳ 16:27, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Icestorm123's Votes: Nightfall: Nay - Reason: She is always active, and helping out. Mousetalon: Nay - Reason: She is active right now. Echopaw - Nay Reason: - Edits often. Maplefern - Yay (I'm terribly sorry) Reason: Well, she isn't active a lot anymore like she was in the days. I'm really sorry. Night shine - Nay Reason: She is always helping out and deserves this. Icefall★ Talk 23:58, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Bracken-'s votes Icestorm:nay-active, helps out Nightfall: nay-^ Maplefern:yay-not active anymore sorry Nightshine-nay:active helps out Echopaw-yay: doesnt really edit a lot Echo's votes Icestorm: nay - She is very active and is great at helping others Nightfall: Nay - No comment Maplefern: yay - I'm sorry but you rarely adit pages. Night Shine: Nay - She just was given admin rights, she is good at charact art and is very helpfull Moon's Votes Nightfall - nay - active and helpful Icestorm - nay - active and very nice Night shine - nay - active and helpful Echopaw - nay - active and very nice Mousetalon - nay - active and very nice Maplefern - yay - (sorry) you don't edit as much as the other admins Mouse's Votes Nightfall: Nay - Reason: Echopaw: Nay - Reason:Active Icestorm123: Nay - Reason: Active and she would kill me if I say yay! lol jk Maplefern: Yay - Reason:Inactive Nightshine: Nay - Reason:Active Maple's Votes Nightfall: Nay - Active and uses Rights Echopaw: Yay - Doesn't use Rights and not as active Icestorm: Nay - Active, uses rights Mousetalon: Yay - Hasn't been active for a long time, just starting to be active again Nightshine: Nay - Active Nightfall's Votes Nightshine - Nay - Active, organized, and very helpful Icestorm - Nay - Active, and helpful Echopaw - I'm neutral on this; she roleplays a lot but she doesn't edit pages as much. But she is active, and is helpful to new users Mousetalon - Again, neutral. She was inactive for a while, yet now she's starting to be active again Maplefern - Sorry, neutral again - She's just not very active anymore, but being active isn't the most important factor in being an admin. She has a lot of qualities that a good admin has, so I'm just not sure